


Nightcap

by SwiftEmera



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry gets laid, Everybody's happy, Julian gets laid, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: It was just supposed to be a drink. One friendly, peace-making drink. But they didn’t even make it to the bar before they were all over each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the PWP Allenbert fic that nobody asked for. NSFW, obviously. You have been warned! Betaed by [Medha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis2012), who also came up with the title because I suck at that. Thanks, love!

If anyone had told Barry earlier this week that he was going to end up here, in Julian Albert’s bedroom of all places on a Friday night, he wouldn’t have believed it.

It was just supposed to be a drink. One friendly, peace-making drink. But they didn’t even make it to the bar before they were all over each other, Julian pressing Barry against the brick wall of the alleyway outside. It was only a gaggle of whistling teenagers that had managed to stop him from going at it right then and there.

How they managed to get from there to here Barry will never know. It’s all a blur, even to him. All he knows is that it had taken an infinite amount of patience on his part not to scoop Julian up into his arms and crash them through the front door.

If Julian had bribed the Uber driver to drive faster and give them some privacy in the back seat, then that’s purely between Barry, Julian, and the poor middle aged balding man that had to endure it all.

Finally, they’d arrived, and after throwing a generous tip at the disgruntled looking driver, they’d finally found their way into the apartment, barely breaking their kiss as Julian led them both from the door to the bedroom.

They left a path of clothes trailing behind them until they’d both crashed on the bed, Julian lying on top of him and grinding into him through the thin material of his underwear, making Barry gasp and groan underneath him.

And, well… here they are.

Barry can’t help but think that this is a bad idea. No, scratch that; it’s a _terrible_ idea. Just another bad decision for Barry to add to the list, really.

It’s hard to find it in himself to care about it, though. Not with how delicious the taste of Julian’s lips is on his own, tongues stroking together heatedly, and the way that the blond grinds his erection against Barry’s has his brain short circuiting entirely.

When they part, Barry lets his eyes trail over Julian’s form above him and a shuddered breath falls from his lips. If Barry had found him gorgeous before, he’s damn well going to have a hard time not picturing him naked when they’re in a room together, now.

Which… is bad. Very bad. Considering that they, well, work together.

He doesn’t quite have time to process that thought properly, because Julian grinds his erection down on Barry’s at just the right angle, and Barry chokes out a surprised gasp, his hands tightening around his biceps.

“Something wrong, Allen?” Julian teases, sounding pretty damn smug.

Instead of answering, Barry pushes back – his fingers grabbing the other’s blond hair as he crashes their lips together once more – both fighting for dominance through the clattering of teeth and tongues sliding together.

When they part, Julian looks considerably less smug, which causes Barry to smirk in return. “What’s wrong, Jules? Can’t handle me fighting back?”

A low growl, and Julian’s pinning Barry’s hands above his head on the pillow, a scowl on his face. “Stop talking.”

It’s more of a challenge than a demand, but the way that Julian bites and sucks down hard on his neck as he slides Barry’s boxers down, and then his own, leaves him nothing to argue with – and then they’re crashing together once more, skin against skin, and oh, god, they’re naked. They’re actually naked. He’s about to have sex with someone, who up until recently, he didn’t even _like_.

Except, right now, he wonders if he truly ever did hate Julian, or if it was all an act – because oh, god, the way that they fit together just perfectly… it’s hard to imagine that they weren’t made for doing this.

And when he feels Julian’s erection brush right up against his own entirely uncovered, Barry just about explodes, a sharp intake of breath and he’s clutching at Julian’s hair, grinding in time with the blond as they both chase the same thrill.

Just as the heat builds and builds inside him, though, Julian stops moving, and Barry whimpers.

“Don’t worry, Allen,” he tells him, but he draws back as he speaks, and suddenly Julian’s heat is gone from him entirely as the other raises himself from the bed, throwing him a smirk. “What, you think I’m going to leave you hanging?”

Barry props himself up on his elbows to watch Julian cross the room to where their clothes had landed earlier, fishing his wallet from his pocket and – oh. _Oh._ He pulls out a small packet and a foil square, and Barry licks his lips hungrily as the other approaches him again and blankets him, placing the packets on the mattress beside them for now.

“Is… is this okay?” Julian asks, his voice a little unsure now, and Barry raises his eyebrows.

“Y-yeah,” Barry breathes, staring up into Julian’s dilated pupils, which are probably an accurate reflection of his own at this point. “God, yes, just-“ He pauses, feeling a little dumb for even having to say it out loud, “Just be gentle? It’s… it’s been a while.”

He doesn’t just mean since he’s had sex with a man. Actually, he hasn’t had sex with _anyone_ since Patty. He’s a little rusty all around.

Julian understands because that’s when he leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips, far more tender than anything they’ve ever shared before, his hand skimming down his cheek as though Barry’s the most precious thing in the world.  Barry’s heart skips in his chest.

“Of course,” Julian says quietly.

A few seconds of silence stretches on between them, in which Barry tries to figure this out. Somehow, between the door to Julian’s apartment and his bed, and particularly in the last few minutes, it’s somehow become more than just a one night stand, and that thought _terrifies_ him.

Julian’s breath is hot on his skin as he presses his lips down on his neck, down on his collarbone and tracing a path down his chest to his hips, his hand stroking the firm muscle as Barry gasps and pants below him desperately.

“How do you want to do this?”

He almost misses the question, far too wrapped up in the heat of the moment, but Julian’s lips leave his body and his brain seems to kick back into action.

Before he answers, though, he considers the question for a few seconds. It’d make sense for Barry to be on his stomach and propped up by pillows, but-

“I want to see you,” Barry tells him honestly.

Julian nods, carefully propping Barry’s leg up against his chest so that he’s at the right angle and taking the slightly bigger, more rectangular packet.

Once Julian’s torn the packet open, he’s coating his finger generously and spreading it over Barry’s outer rim – slowly, teasing, and Barry begins to wonder whether it’s possible to die of sexual frustration.

“Julian, _fuck_ -“ 

“What do you want, Barry?”

Barry’s throat closes over, eyelids fluttering shut in frustration. Julian _would_ be the type of person to tease.

“You- god- _please_ -“ is all he manages to pant in reply.

It’s enough for Julian, because his finger slips past the tight ring of muscle, and Barry chokes out a loud groan, fingernails digging into Julian’s back as he works himself through the burn.

“Everything okay?”

He’d think that Julian was teasing again, if it wasn’t for the gentle touch to his tone, and the way that he gazes at Barry to gauge his reactions. “It’s just-“ Barry hisses, shifting a little, “A little sensitive. Give me a minute?”

Julian nods in reply, and leans in to distract Barry by catching his lips with his own, until Barry’s finally ready for him to move.

And he starts out slow and careful, one finger, then two, moving and stretching him slowly until it gets to the point where it’s almost unbearable and Barry’s practically writhing below him. There’s still a little bit of a burn, but it gives way to pleasure when Julian’s fingers find the right angle and brush over the small bundle of nerves inside him, causing him to yell out in surprise.

“Julian, I’m- I’m ready.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, Allen.”

God, how can one guy be so hot and so infuriating all at once? How is it that it only turns him on even more? But the glint in Julian’s eye tells him that the other gets off on this, too, so he’s hardly going to complain.

Soon enough, Barry figures that Julian’s just as impatient as he is, because as soon as he pulls his fingers from Barry he’s tearing at the condom with shaky hands, and it takes him three tries to successfully pinch the end and roll it down his length. Barry watches with dilated pupils, tongue darting out to run over his lips in anticipation.

It’s no wonder Julian had to be so thorough.

They crash together once more, Barry’s back landing on the mattress and hungry lips pressing against one another. Barry hooks his leg around Julian’s waist. When he feels a blunt pressure on his entrance, he prepares himself for the inevitable burn.

Julian sinks in slowly, and fuck, it _does_ burn. It stretches him in a way that his fingers hadn’t quite managed. But it also feels _so damn good_ , that he wonders how it’s taken them this long to get to this point.

Pressing his forehead against Barry’s when he’s fully sheathed, it looks as though Julian’s harnessing every inch of self-control that he has. Barry would make a quip about how he wasn’t even sure Julian had self-control in the first place if he wasn’t so grateful for the few minutes it takes to adjust.

Just when Julian looks like he’s going to break down, eyes squeezed tight and hand gripped iron-tight into the sheets beside Barry. Barry brushes his fingers through his hair, and Julian opens his eyes, large pupils staring back at him, and Barry nods.

And, fuck, the first thrust of Julian’s hips sends Barry spinning out of control entirely, gasping and panting at the slow, careful pace that his lover keeps, his legs tightening around his waist and fingers tightening in his hair. Apparently Julian took notes from when he’d opened Barry up, because he seems to know just the right angle that has Barry groaning out loud and seeing stars every time “So—fucking—ngh—god, Allen—“

For an incomplete sentence, it makes far more sense to Barry than it should. He can’t help but agree.

Julian’s mouth clamps down on his neck and Barry cranes it to give him space, letting the blond mark him up for all to see. The fact that Julian will be able to see his handiwork at work tomorrow only makes Barry more desperate.

Soon enough, Julian speeds up, and the renewed pace is exactly what Barry needs. He pounds into him, hard and fast, and all Barry can do is hold on. He’s fairly certain he lets out a string of “yes--“ and “god--“ and “more--”, but it’s all hazy to him now.

As soon as Julian’s hand wraps around his cock, Barry barely manages to choke out a warning of “Julian—I’m—“ before the warmth in his gut flares through his entire body, and the blond loses control entirely, fucking Barry through his orgasm, choking out a groan of his own before they both tumble over the edge together in a white hot flare of light.

A beat passes, and they stay like that, until Julian lets out a trembling breath. Barry winces when he withdraws, but it’s only to flop lazily to Barry’s side, his eyes sliding shut.

He’s about to ask Julian if he wants him to leave – although, honestly, his bones are far too heavy and he’s not entirely sure how well his body would comply with him if he did. Thankfully, Julian saves him the question by rolling to his side, brushing his fingers through Barry’s already mussed hair.

“We should shower. Then sleep.”

“Here? Together?”

Julian raises his eyebrows. “What, did you think I was going to let that be our one and only time, Allen?”

“You’re not the boss of me, Julian,” Barry teases, even through the sense of relief that settles in his chest.

“No, I’m not. But you’re free to call me sir any time.”

“Duly noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
